board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(7)Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots vs (10)Kingdom Hearts II 2015
Results Round One Friday, November 6th, 2015 Ulti's Analysis I know KH2 was the favorite here, but I did pick MGS4 for a few reasons. Blind fanboyism was the major one, but I also thought MGS5's release would boost the MGS series, plus I couldn't get this poll out of my head. I know games =/= characters and the picture had a lot to do with that match, but it's hard to imagine that one being practically reversed. I also thought this site was kind of over the whole Kingdom Hearts thing, what with Tetsuya Nomura's dumb ass running the series into the ground and us still not having Kingdom Hearts 3 despite having 3843 awful spinoffs. Bear in mind that the Final Fantasy series and Square in general has been trending down in large part due to the Dream Drop 358/244/1 Birth by Chain of Memories Sleeping Distance Final Mix 4.0 Prototype XE Syndrome -- "Kingdom Hearts has sucked since the original game", in other words. As fate would have it, this site may have issues with Kingdom Hearts but this site is also really over Metal Gear Solid. I knew the honeymoon period with Snake in Brawl and MGS4 would pass eventually, but seeing it here live and in living color was really something else. The entire series looked awful in this contest, and it started in this poll. It was never close, and it took everything just to keep KH2 under 60% given how things started. It was the first in a long line of embarrassments for Metal Gear Solid, and honestly the series trending down makes some sense. I love 4, but I can see why people have issues with it. And given what would happen to 5 later on, it's clear that this site blames 4 for the series and doesn't much care about 5. Or anything else released after the PS2 era, really. Old games beat the hell out of new games in this contest, and I'm positive you can call KH2 > MGS4 an old game > new game thing. Which kind of sucks, because MGS4 is an amazing video game and the perfect way to end Snake's story. You see him suffer so much, you grow up with him in many ways... then the events of MGS4 start happening and you eventually hit Act 4. We all geeked out like mad, to where this was going 50/50 with Brawl in Game of the Year. How did we get from that to 41% on Kingdom Hearts 2? Addendum: Konami's treatmment of Kojima and turning into a pachinko franchise almost certainly got met with voters turning on the MGS series in this contest. Ctes's Analysis While there weren't really any interesting matches today in the sense that they were all decide within a few minutes, this one at least opened up for tons of discussion. I think in 2009, MGS4 would win this match with ease and KHII wasn't weak then. That's only 6 years ago! My god it has dropped a lot. A majority of the gurus and brackets in general went with KHII here, but it was a debatable match, MGS4 was not supposed to do this bad. Even in 2010, losing to SotC didn't look at bad, it was a day match with SotC riding on a bandwagon from having beaten MGS2. Ironically, MGS4 ended up higher in the x-stats than the rest of the MGS games because Melee stood up like a king to Undertale and Chrono Trigger to Melee, while Melee fans didn't rally against KHII unlike the rest. In other words, tons of things going in MSG4's favor after it lost. Really though, people felt certain in KHII's victory. MSG4 might've looked bad here, but for so many people to have expected such a drop from last time is quite saying. I wonder what exactly caused it, I guess a minor part of it is old vs. new. Yes, there're only three years between them, but they're from different generations, but I think it's just people view on MGS4 having changed it general, while KHII remains the same. Back when it came out, the hype was huge, completely insane. Snake's appearance in Brawl likely helped the support too. Now, the hype is gone. MGS4 has been viewed at the weak link of four MGS games. There's a fifth now yes, I don't know where that places yet, I also haven't played it. The hype from the fifth game wasn't enough to make up for that it seems. It's a shame too, I really like MGS4! Exiting the first round after losing in the semi-final last contest looks really bad on paper, but you gotta remember that KHII is no pushover in these things. MGS4 could've won a couple of matches had it switched placement with one of the other's in the bracket. It has fallen quite a bit, but it still has some strength in these things. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches